You're Not 21 Anymore
by OneMoreMiracle-Fiction
Summary: After the worst day in the lab, all Edward wants to do is go home to his lover and curl up in his warmth. So its no wonder that his anger flares when Roy doesn't come home for hours, and when he does show up he's drunk and forgotten his keys. Part 1 of RoyEd Week 2018.


**A/N:** So I thought I'd try and do RoyEd week this year and so while its a little late here is what I typed up this morning for Day 1 - Fighting/Making up.

day 1: fighting/making up

day 2: celebration/stillness

day 3: canon/au

day 4: beginnings/endings

day 5: cold/warmth

day 6: together/apart

day 7: domesticism/war

 **You're Not 21 Anymore**

Another night Ed wouldn't have been as angry about this whole thing but he'd had an awful day at work in the lab – explosions and all, and with his assistant being hungover it was bound to be a mess of a day. It was because of this that when Ed came home a little after eight at night and found that Roy wasn't home even though his military jacket was hanging on the peg near the door, his mood plummeted more. He had waited for an hour or so, but when Roy still didn't come home, Edward make himself food, locked the door and moved upstairs into his office. He was exhausted but sleeping without Roy in the house was always a struggle, besides he may as well get started on fixing his lab problem.

The knock on the front door was the next thing Ed really registered and with a glance at his watch he felt the anger come slamming home from where he pushed it aside while working. One in the morning! Ed rubbed his tired eyes and looked back at his work. Bastard probably forgot his key and Edward was half tempted to just leave him locked out. The knocking grew louder though and Edward just didn't have the same focus to drive back into his work. He stood and stretched, his shoulders cracking with the movement. How long had it been since he last moved? With a low growl Ed headed to downstairs to the door. He unlocked it and opened it, but only a little – just enough that he was able to stand in the way. If Roy wanted in this house then he damn well better grovel for it.

Roy was leaning against the door frame, clearly drunk but at least he had the decency to look a little embarrassed by himself. No doubt because he'd forgotten his keys rather than the fact that he was drunk at one in the morning on a Wednesday, having to use a wall to keep himself upright. He actually looked rather amused by that given the small stupid smile on his face. Edward glared at him, even as Roy tired to move in for a kiss. An automail hand on his chest stopped that pretty damn fast and Roy looked down at the hand before looking up to meet Ed's gaze, his eyes hurt and confused. It almost broke Edward's resolve. Almost.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mustang?" Edward snapped, unable to keep the anger from his tone.

"You're angry."

What a stupid statement. Of course he was fucking angry! Edward growled in response, moving to shut the door again and leave Roy outside in the cold. A booted foot stopped him from slamming the door in his lover's stupid face.

"Love, please. I'm sorry, let me in and we can talk about it. What happened?" Roy asked, as if he wasn't half of the reason for Ed's anger. Roy's eyes finally focused on the cut that ran along Ed's eyebrow, down to his nose and he instantly looked concerned. "Edward," He said, a hand reaching out to try and touch his face. "You're hurt."

Edward batted the hand away with a snarl. "You're fucking drunk, Mustang. You went out drinking on a Wednesday night!" Ed snapped, refusing to move from the doorway, the only thing stopping him from locking Roy out again was the door blocking the way. "I have had the worst day and wanted nothing more to come home and curl up with you but you were out fucking drinking on a Tuesday. You're not twenty one any more, Mustang, you need to grow the hell up!"

"Roy..."

Edward just blinked at him for a moment. After he was shouted at about his actions the only thing Mustang replied with was to try and get Edward to call him Roy and not Mustang. It was enough to make him see red and suddenly he wanted to hit something. He needed to hit something. With a snarl, Edward turned back into the house, storming off down the hallway just so that there was distance between him and Roy. He didn't want to hit the man, but he couldn't be sure that he would be in total control of his temper.

"Fucking Roy. That's all you can say?" Edward screamed as he turned on his lover just as Roy slunk into the house, shutting the door behind him. At least the neighbours wouldn't have to hear this screaming match.

"Edward please, you're hurt. What happened? Were you attacked?" Roy asked quietly, his face contorted with concern. He always hated seeing Edward hurt.

"What the fuck does it matter Mustang! I could have been killed in the street and you wouldn't have even known that there was a problem until you were stumbling home pissed!"

Roy moved closer, reaching out to take Edward's hand in his own. The bastard had the audacity to look stricken when Edward snatched his hand back. It broke Ed's heart and he could feel the frustrated and hurt tears trying to drown his anger. Edward clenched his hands into fists at his side and glared at Roy.

"Edward, love, I'm so sorry. I hadn't thought. I didn't know that you needed me. I didn't mean to stay out for as long as I did." Roy said, almost all at once, and his eyes glistened with tears that stripped away Edward's anger – not that he'd let Roy know that. "I shouldn't have went out, I know that. But I just... Today is always... Edward I'm so sorry."

Roy was openly crying now, and Edward frowned in confusion. What was today? Why was Roy so upset about this day in particular? The realisation hit Ed with enough force that he choked on it and without thinking he pulled a sobbing Roy into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hughes... Shit Roy I didn't even realise." Edward said softly, feeling like the biggest dick in the world. Today was the anniversary of when they'd lost Hughes. How could he be so stupid to forget that. Mustang clung to him as he broke down, and it took a while for Ed to coax his lover into the living room and onto the couch. Mustang collapsed into it and Edward didn't waste any time before climbing onto Roy's lap and pulling him in close. Roy buried his face into Edward's neck, and Ed didn't mind that he was making his shirt wet. He just let Roy cry, his flesh fingers raking through Mustang's hair slowly.

After a while, when Mustang was able to calm his grief he looked up at Edward with blurry, red eyes. His gaze lingered on the cut and he hesitantly reached out to almost touch it. Ed had been lucky that the cut hadn't taken his eye out too, but if his assistant wasn't as hopelessly hungover the shard of glass that almost blinded him would have remained part of the beaker it had been before the moron blew shit up.

"What happened?" Roy asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"Its not important right now. What is important, is getting to bed. I'm okay, you don't need to worry. We can talk about it tomorrow when we've both had some sleep and the world is a little less dark. Come on, you idiot, get up." Edward said, his voice soft and caring regardless of his words. He stood up and took Roy's hands in his own to help pull him to his feet. The older man let himself be dragged up, swaying a little on his feet.

"Edward, I'm sor..."

"Hush." Ed whispered, a finger against Roy's lips to silence them. "Its okay. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Edward then led Roy back out into the hall, leaving him at the stairs before he moved to lock the door again. He was back at Roy's side in no time and even though the older man was still very drunk, he was clearly sobering up a little because the climb up the stairs wasn't as much of a struggle as Edward had expected. It was only a matter of minutes before Roy was changed into his pyjamas and crawling into bed. Ed stripped down to his boxers and slipped into his side, the moment he lay down he felt Roy tugging him closer. He went willingly, a small happy noise escaping his lips as he relaxed into Roy's warmth.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Roy." Edward replied, leaning up to kiss the man in question. He felt Roy smile against his lips as he returned the kiss.

"Are we okay?" Roy asked quietly, reluctantly as Edward settled back down against him. Edward nodded, and felt rather than heard Mustang's sigh of relief. The soft bed and the comforting warmth on his lover at his side finally dragging him under into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
